Forbidden:Book One
by Drago'sGirl324
Summary: After many years of adventures with the Chan Clan,are Jade's adventures coming to an end?Or have they just begun. Drago comes back from the Demon Vortex,gets arrested,catches up with the Ice crew,with 21 year old Jade as their prison guard. Drago has already been able to escape out of Section Thirteen's prison cell...So why would Drago choose to stay longer? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter One: Drago's Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Jackie Chan Adventures, though I wish I totally did!

Sorry if I get any misspellings, watch out for swear words, and other stuff that might show up in the story! It is my first fanfiction and I'm a very young writer so I am pretty darn excited about this! Plz R&R . Now,on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I am free away from that son of a bitch Shendu! And he calls himself a decent father! HA! My scaly ass, that dragon raises a son right!" screamed Drago at the top of his lungs. "And now, I will take over the world…again…" he muttered. " It will take time though. Unfortunately, I already have a problem…The _Chans! _" The dragon prince spat the name out with such deep disappointment, and utter disgust.

Drago looked down at his feet, seeing the damaged baseball stadium surrounded him. The dragon looked up into the sky to see the moon out of the sky shining his face in the darkness. He smiled at the thought of all the demon chi he used to have, of how much damage and chaos he had caused the world. To think, that Drago had almost taken over the world! If it weren't for his father he'd be king of the world, by now the dragon would be sleeping in silk sheets while peasants fan him. The Chans were lucky to defeat Drago then, but now Drago was stronger, faster, smarter, and learned a few chi spells. He frowned then thinking of all the demon chi he had lost. An epic fail, really.

With so much time in the Demon Vortex Drago was lucky not to go crazy. Some of his relatives already had, such as Hsi Wu. Sad really, but no demon could ever care enough about the sanity of one's family. While Drago was in the Demon Vortex, he had no other choice then to prepare himself for his coming. Either that or listen to his crazy uncle talk gibberish about the most random thoughts, while his aunts and uncles torture his father Shendu.

Drago silently walked on the street to his old junkyard. The young demon observed the streets while he strolled through the sleeping streets of San Francisco, recognizing the slight changes through out each neighborhood. Eventually Drago came across a certain antique shop. Uncle's Rare Finds_._ _Unbelievable. That old hoot still had the time and energy to tend a shop. How old was the man anyways? By now he had to be at least in his late 70's._

Drago thought for a moment. _Should I go to the shop? I mean it is right there! What if the whole Chan clan shows up though? I would be done for sure! _Drago thought a little more when he remembered the literal dump he lived in. _Do I really want to go to my old home? It doesn't even have a roof! That settles it, looks like I'm stopping by the Chans' house. _Drago spread a grim smile across his face, thinking of the terrible things he would do to his enemies.

Drago silently crept to the door of the old man's house that was called "Uncle". The clever demon chanted a few words to perform a chi spell, causing to deactivate the chi dust Uncle had made Jackie spread in front of his doorstep. "Ya Go Meechi, Ya Go Meechi Wa. Ya Go Meechi, Ya Go Meechi Wa." Quietly and slowly, Drago opened the door, creaking just loud enough for Uncle to hear it.

Uncle woke up abruptly, running to the entrance of his shop. Uncle made a sharp turn in front of the doorframe leading into the main entrance. Slowly, cautiously he turned his head to face the slightly ajar door. The wind blew the door just a few more inches open, for Uncle to see the intruder. His eyes widened, jaw dropped, and his figure trembled seeing the same scarlet demonic eyes engulf him, sending piercing glares at the old man. "Uncle h-has the w-w-willies!" Said Uncle cowaardly, as his body started shaking rapidly.

* * *

><p>And that was my first chapter! :-D I hope you enjoyed! I promise you I will finish this story, beginning from end. I also promise this is going to be a series of books! Well I'll try to spend as much time as I can on the computer for you guys! Please R&amp;R!<p>

-Drago'sGirl324


	2. Chapter Two: Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Jackie Chan Adventures, though I wish I totally did!

Sorry if I get any misspellings, watch out for swear words, and other stuff that might show up in the story! It is my first fanfiction and I'm a very young writer so I am pretty darn excited about this! Plz R&R . Now,on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The demon opened the door, his shadow loomed. Drago growled as he slammed the door open, knocking the door of its hinges, falling to the floor. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uncle lept to his study where he would cast his chi spells, grabbing his dried blow fish.

Drago walked into the study readying himself into a fighting stance.

"You want piece of Unnnnncle?"

"There's gonna be several pieces of Uncle when I'm through!"

Growled Drago as he rubbed the top of his arms, as if he were to roll up the sleeves he didn't have.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao…"

Drago knew what Uncle was doing. Uncle was casting a chi spell to send the demon back to the Demon Vortex. To think all of that work trying to escape from such a horrible place, and now being put back in it.

"No! I am not going back!"

Drago threw continuous fireballs at uncle, as the poor old man lept in panic away from the fire that was just inches away from him."Yu Mo Gui Gwai F…" Drago threw another fireball at uncle, missing catching the magical blow fish on fire. Uncle dropped the blow fish onto the floor. The man searched for the blow fish, but by the time he found it Drago had already cornered him.

"Game over, old timer."

Uncle braised himself for such terrible pain. He knew he would never live through this, and if he ever miraculously did live, the old and brittle man would soon die afterwards. His luck had just been terrible.

"Any last words?"

Uncle's lips quivered as he tried to speak his possible last. He had absolutely no idea what to say. He was too scared for what was going to happen. During every adventure Uncle had ever experienced he had lived, but that wasn't going to happen now. No one was with the defenseless old man. Uncle would always have a chi spell, a teammate, something, someone.

"Uuuuuummmmmmmmmm"

"HURRY UP GRAMPS!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"NNNNNNNHHHHH! Time's up!"

Drago hurled furious punches at Uncle. The man screamed in horrifying panic, frantically waving his hands in the air. The monstrous demon hurt the old man in any possible way. The dragon singed Uncle's clothes in anger. Uncle was a bloody mess as Drago strangled him. Finally, Drago cut to the chase, and choked Uncle. The poor man was left gasping for air, clutching Drago's strong hands, trying to break free from his grasp. 'Wait a minute.' Thought Drago as he slightly lowered his arms, loosening his grip on Uncle letting just a tiny amount of air reach Uncle's mouth. _What if I get caught? It's already my first night here, and I almost got banished from this very spot. I'm outta here._ Slowly, Drago let go of Uncle's neck. The beaten man closed his eyes in exhaustion. Frowning at the mess he had made, the dragon prince watched the pool of blood Uncle had made and smiled grimly as it sparkled by the moonlight.

"Waste of time!"

Drago left Uncle's motionless body onto the floor. Uncle was either unconscious, or dead. But Drago didn't have a care in the world. Not knowing what the future held. He swiftly left, making sure he did not leave anything behind, and snuck into his evil lair at the junkyard.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter two! Thanks with those reviews out there, but I would really like some more out there, I'm talking to you readers out there! :-P Anyways, hope you enjoyed! 'Till next time!<p>

-Drago'sGirl324


	3. Chapter Three: The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings of Jackie Chan Adventures, too bad though.

So sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I had lots of visitors(five different visitors on different times) from out of town because my mom gave birth, which stretched out to about maybe six weeks, then I got grounded for those last two weeks for breaking my window inside the house at night, and then I got even busier with schoolwork and basketball games to go. So yeah, don't be afraid to ask further questions in reviews or other stuff like the way, thanks for the reviews from Elrina, Goldenpurple, and RPbogal. You guys are awesome! Moving along, CHAPTER THREE! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"JADE! ARE YOU READY YET?"

"I'm coming, just wait I'm almost done!" Jade said as she ran out of the bathroom. This wasn't the jade everyone had known ever since she was a little girl; this Jade had been not from the past, but from the future. The same Jade that had first met Drago from the start, in fact…

* * *

><p>(San Francisco, PAST)<p>

"Agent Chan how's that last mission I gave you doing?"

"Already covered."

"Good work Jade, I know now would be the end of your shift but,"

"Hit me with your best shot, what's the situation."

"Well Jade, I need you to go to Sacramento."

"What for?..." Questioned Jade

"Something in Sacramento has been walking around the streets of California, sadly this "thing" is unknown to me. It does not seem to have any information or data on it. I want you to go find out what this beast is doing here."  
>"I bet this has something to with magic." Jade had said.<br>"Just be careful, ok?" There's no telling what this thing can do."

"Sure thing Captain Black."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>Jade quickly hopped on to her motorcycle, driving away in her black uniform she always wore during missions. When had Jade finally got to Sacramento, she stopped near an old abandoned house in a nearby neighborhood. This was not any ordinary neighborhood; it may have been suspicious, grotesque, and kind of creepy, but besides all of that, there were plenty of neighborhoods you can find like this, yet this one seemed different. Jade had a cold and chilly feeling she would always get that made her shudder, you could say the willies. Jade had suspected the house that she parked her motorcycle was a good guess, and simply opened the old and rotted wooden door.<p>

Jade had found herself in a hallway. In the hallway lead two ways, on the right was another hallway leading into an almost endless number of rooms, and on the left was a staircase straight into the basement. Jade did not know exactly where to go, yet every step she took into the basement , she felt as if the willies could be getting even worse. That was strange. Jade never had the willies, if anything Uncle and Tohru had the willies. _But they only had the willies when they faced their worst fears… could it be?_ _No Jade, you are being ridiculous!_ As if more like instinct, something tugged at her soul, forcing herself inside the dark, foul basement. If Jade had just been just a little older, maybe, she could have known what this unwelcoming feeling really was. Though, young she was.

When Jade had walked into the basement, nothing was there. Just darkness. Every once in a while you could see a dim lighted candle on the wall, but each candle never had enough light. Never enough to see the rotting furniture, or the gnarly wood plank floor. It was disgusting, there were wood planks loose and curled up, nails everywhere, and this sticky, sticky feeling that would sink your feet down when you tried to walk. While the ceiling was just as terrible! There were stains, leaks coming from upstairs, and the corners were full of spider webs, gross.

Jade walked into an overly sized web, a shook it of frantically. Shuddering she said "Hello?" hoping someone would respond.

"Is anyone there?" No one was to be found, just emptiness, all the woman could describe.

_What the heck? _

Jade had been to confused and distracted about the great downing to see the dark and billowing shadow creep out of sight from behind, watching her every move without Jade even knowing, how it had followed her out the driveway,_ back_ _home._

With great disappointment Jade left, hopped onto her motorcycle and rode it to San Francisco, where she would have to explain to Captain Black what had happened. On the way to Section 13, the curious teenager thought over, and over again about the strange feeling she had.

* * *

><p>"Jade where were you?"<p>

"I was on a mission Uncle Jackie."

"What?! Jade! You know how I feel about you going on missions!"

"Whoa. Take a chill pill Jackie, you sound like Uncle."

"Jaaaaaade. What is it? What were you assigned to do now." Said Jackie suspiciously, he knew something was always off when Jade would have something to do with it. Or anything.

"It's none of your business Jackie, I have to go!"

Without any response, Jackie shook his head in disapproval and let the mischievous girl be.

* * *

><p>With that, Jade ran as fast as she could away from her Uncle into her office. Hey, when you were in second command of Section 13, you were going to get an office of your own eventually.<p>

Something was wrong. Jade started to have the same feeling she had on her incomplete mission. The girl turned her head ever so slightly to see what was behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Jade. The frightened woman had found an indescribable creature. This beast looked as if part human, and part…dragon/ demon. The being curiously watched Jade. The demon did not seem to want to hurt Jade…weird.

"Who the fuck are you freak?!" No answer came from the demon's mouth.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Jade would say in a panic like voice.

The hideous creature was shocked by Jade's sudden gesture. It too, was now not the only frightened one. The beast oddly did not seem to be ugly though. The spikes along his head, as if to replace the hair he could have had, his body was_ covered_ in scales, but would you just look at that body frame! It was _certainly powerful, impressive_, while his scarlet eyes twinkled, and shined, and his clothes seemed to be almost modern. It wore a pure blue sleeveless shirt, with a little flame in the center of his chest. The shirt was also accompanied by a matching pair of pants, with many other accessories and odd touches he added.

Still no answer would come from the dragon. What if it couldn't speak English? What if this thing did not want to bring harm? Maybe it just followed Jade home. Whatever that happened Jade was soon to find out.

* * *

><p>"So this thing followed you home?" Asked Jackie.<p>

"Yep." Confirmed Jade.

"I think this is the thing that was walking around Sacramento. Whatever it is, it must be _evil_!" Stated Captain Black.

"AAAAYYYYIIIIIIIAAAA!" Screamed Uncle as he hit Captain Black on his bald head.

"Ow!"

" What do you think you are doing? Uncle does research, and so he did! Not all demons are evil. THEY CHOOSE TO BE EVIL! Demon not evil at birth. Meaning this one Jade has encountered _may_ not try to cause harm. Though I highly doubt it." Said Uncle as he started to calm down.

"What! That is impossible!" Screamed Jackie.

"You can't be serious, Shendu was evil, Tarakudo was evil, the other seven demon sorcerers were evil, all the demons were evil, Sensei. How could this one not be? Besides, it looks shockingly similar to Shendu." Added Tohru. "Creepy" Added Jade.

But Uncle only ignored their comments and continued. "Since this demon is not yet known to be evil, Captain black will put demon in his own cell, while Jackie, Tohru, and I will do research!"

Jackie and Tohru groaned in disapproval. Research? Research was just the worst! The books, the silence, the books, the utter dullness, and the books, the books, THE BOOKS!

"Uncle, what am I supposed to do?" Asked Jade hoping she could help.

"I am not yet sure. For now all I would want you to do now is try not to make enemies at the time."

"Uh huh." _Boring!_

"But Sensei, what exactly is Jade supposed to do?" Questioned Tohru.

"WHAT DID UNCLE SAY? Jade will think of something, all I ask for her to not GET IN WAY!" Exclaimed Uncle. I mean how simple was it? Tohru, Jackie, and Uncle would do research, figure out if there was any missing information, something saying that maybe they wouldn't have to call up the J Team. All Jackie would want was to avoid trouble with demons, and wizards, and talismans, so wasn't Uncle doing a favor to them all? Besides, while Uncle and the others are working away, Jade could be perfectly safe as long as she didn't mess around and interfere. She was a full seventeen years, there for the young woman would most likely have the common sense to obey her Uncles! But, did she? No.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"Jade are you so sure about this?" Said her Uncle Jackie in a concerned tone.

"Well, I kinda don't have a choice. Besides, how bad could he be?"

"He?"

"Well you know, it's a little obvious."

"Just be careful around it."

"Him!" Corrected Jade while she walked out of the same home Jackie and Jade_ still_ lived in, and walked into the prison room where all the cells were to be found.

"Hey Cap'n Black."

"Jade what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you ever heard it's rude not to say hi back?"

"FINE. Hi. So what are you here for? I sure hope you're not causing trouble. Are you?."

"No, I'll tell you later what I am doing…, so in the meanwhile stay outta my business. Besides you know me, when am I ever doing what I am told?"

* * *

><p>Jade walked down the long hallway looking from left to right reading the cell numbers, waiting to find the number she was told would be the creature's cell.<p>

Jade finally came to a stop to see the lonesome and forlorn cell in front of her. The number above read 15. She gulped and opened the cell door. The cell was just any ordinary cell. It had metal bars, a heavy lock, a bed inside with an open bathroom, a sink, a small table accompanied by chairs, and the sleeping dragon. Maybe, not _exactly_ the most _ordinary_ cell.

The loud sound Jade had made when she closed the cell door awakened the dragon. Again, the stranger looked at her curiously. Jade made a fist with her right hand and pounded her chest. "Jade." The demon hesitated, then did the same in return, only instead he replied "Drago".

The next months had passed by. One, two, three, no four! It had been four months since Drago had come. Jade had taught him English and modern Chinese, and he had learned very quickly! Jade was impressed by the intelligence and experience Drago had. Drago had began to enjoy more and more each time Jade came to teach him. She'd teach him everything she knew, twice a week they'd have lunch together.

Eventually while time had passed, and Drago thought he was taught for all he could know, he had discovered friendship. Jade and Drago were the closest friends you'd ever imagine. It was sweet, really. The two would stay there for each other, the two would talk about their day. What Jade had absolutely loved about Drago was how he listened, Jade would tell him her heroic stories of the past. Whether it was from Valmont and his thugs to, Tarakudu the king of Oni. The dragon was fascinated by every story, for once, someone had believed Jade's stories. Jade was shocked at the great amount of trust he had put into her, there honestly wasn't anyone you could compare him too.

Well, the two's friendship didn't last for long. Every now and then Captain black could see Jade blow a kiss goodbye to Drago, and get a wink in return. Jackie could overhear Jade talking on the phone to her other friends talk on and on about her certain someone. Though she had told her friends about Drago, she never mentioned the fact about him being a demon locked up in a secret underground base that no one knows about, that would be no good. As you know, it didn't stop there. It just never did.

Soon the two had very well admitted their "love" to Jade's family. At first Jackie was very, _very_ upset. Screaming, arguing, crying was very much involved. Eventually Jade's family had to give up. They didn't want to admit it but they just can't outsmart Jade. Nobody can. No one. Nope. None. It had been five happy years for the couple.

Drago and Jade's love was unbearable.

….They thought…

* * *

><p>Not before long, a happy, peaceful couple walked outside alone in a park, gazing up at the stars. Drago had been let out of his prison cell, due to Jade's convincing.<p>

"Hey, I think I see the little dipper!" said Jade as she pointed at the sky to what looked like the constellation she had named.

"I think that is!" replied Drago in his deep inhuman voice. "Hey, uh Jade."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well uh… I….I have been wanting to ask you something for a while.

Drago had risen from the blanket he had laid on the grass and kneeled, he pulled out a small red velvet box that opened up a ring. It was a pure slick silver band, with diamonds all over. In the middle of the ring was a diamond shaped flame.

"Will you marry me Jade?"

"…" Jade sat their shocked, stunned. It was so unlike her.

"No." Images of horrible times she'd have to spend with family ran across her mind. Screaming, yelling, tears, anger, drama was all she could see. Sadness, just sadness. The poor helpless girl drowning in an ocean of tears and distress. Jade couldn't do this to herself she would not allow it. Jackie would absolutely flip if he ever found out, and so he wouldn't. Neither the others, no one would. Not even Jade, she'd forget, hide the fact about Drago, and never have to bear the pain.

Drago was just as shocked as Jade had been.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"Drago, I can't go through anymore stress dating you, and marriage would just make it worse."

What Jade said had hurt Drago badly. _What do you mean stress? When did I cause you any stress? Do you and your family hate me that much? _ouch.

"So your just gonna go ahead and start hating me too, aren't you?"

Jade's face had fallen. No expression, no response. She just waited for him to continue.

"So your just gonna turn me into a statue too. Hang me up on a wall, behind bars, locked inside all day, never to see the sunlight, miserable, yet to never escape, never die, sound familiar to you. 'Cuz it's sounding a lot to me."

"Drago, I didn't know you felt that way about your old cell." Guilt was written all over Jade's very face.

"You know, there _are_ a lot we don't know about each other. Maybe you should just go back your family. I'm obviously not good enough for you. That's what you think, don't you?"

"Maybe you should just go marry some other guy. I bet you any of these agents in section thirteen would do anything for you. Who knows, maybe you could hire all the agents to "do it" with you. They'd like that a lot, wouldn't they Jade. My pretty girl."

"Drago…"

"No. I'm not done yet. Now what am I going to do? You lead me from the darkness I had inherited, guiding me through this cruel world. And now…. I'm lost. From all these years with you, I have only learned one thing."

"And what's that?" Asked Jade, afraid for what was soon to come.

"It's that I can never, ever trust a human."

With that, Drago left Jade staring after him. The brokenhearted demon's form had almost disappeared when he turned around. Tears ran down the sides of Jade's cheeks, and so did Drago's. Drago stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"I could stand here and strangle you , but just the sight of you is far much stronger. When I talk to you it makes me see for what I've failed…I'm leaving. And with that instead of kill, I spare your life." More tears ran down his face, so much Drago could hardly see.

"…For now…"

Drago walked down the stone path in what seemed like forever, he saw a trash can and hurled it over in anger. _You've lost so much._

* * *

><p>"Jade, are you alright?"<p>

"No sir, I don't think I'll be here Tomorrow for work."

"Oh."

A couple of weeks had passed. Jade had forgotten about Drago soon enough, and began to enjoy herself again. No trace had been left of him. Nothing. Many of Section thirteen's agents searched. Whether it was the nearest neighborhood to the states bordering California, they looked.

It wasn't long before Jade had become Captain of section thirteen. _Captain Chan, _they called her. She had grown very proud to be whom she was, starting just as a young little girl. But it wasn't long until things had already begun wrong.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What's happening? I heard the alarm go off!"

"There's been chaos running the streets."

"What kind of chaos?"

"Magic."

"Huh?" Exclaimed Jade. "It can't be…"

"Drago, he's back."

"Wouldn't he? I want you and my best group out there. And when you get him, show the demon to me."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle had all heard about what was going on.<p>

"Jade! We heard what happened! What are we going to do?" Exclaimed Jackie

"AIIYAH! FOOLISH NEPHEW WON'T SHUT HIS YAP!"

"Sensei, please."

"Yeah guys! Seriously, let me handle this, and for once calm down." Said Jade carelessly.

"Jade does have a point," Captain Black (of now Section 14) had said as he leaned into the door frame. "Now come, we'll figure this out soon enough" Under his breath, he muttered "Hopefully."

Finally, when Black had lead her family out, Jade closed the door in front of her turned around and…

"WHAT THE! Mmmmhhhhffffffffffff." Jade had been interrupted by a hand… no wait… a claw, closing her mouth shut.

"Be quiet. They'll know I'm here!" Whispered the intruder.

"D..D..Drago?"

"_The_ one and only." He said gaining his confidence in volume.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

" Poor Jade, still thinking she could stop me." Chuckled Drago.

"I still can, and I'm still going to."

"Oh really? I think you should check back on that. You're already too late!" He laughed like a complete maniac. Imagine, the thoughts he was thinking. "And you think you have a plan. How cute. You'd already be better just crawling back to where you came from, because you obviously can't handle this."

"Nice try Jade, you thought I haven't already thought this out. I only have to say a few words, and by the snap of my finger, you'd be dead. Think about that." Said Drago

"My ass you're gonna do that! Like you actually have the guts." Doubted Jade

"Oh but I do."

Drago snapped his fingers once, Jade had just noticed a rope slip around her ankles and wrists, capturing her. She immediately panicked and screamed. Drago soon tied a red scarf tight around Jade's mouth, and with great success, he smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Hopefully Next chapter won't take too long. But if I don't start getting more reviews on my story then I'm gonna take my time, and it might take 2-3 weeks. Well, see ya guys 'till next chapter! Make sure to review, they are my favorite! PS. Do you guys think I should write a fanfiction about Yu-Gi-Oh!? But I'll make sure to do that after I am further ahead in this story, if I do.<p>

- Drago'sGirl324


End file.
